My version
by Mar-Mar21
Summary: Zuko has Katara and they can't stand each other. Zuko has Katara as his prisoner on his ship but what else does he want from her besides the avatar? The start out arguing but where do they end up...That's where the lemon comes in. There is a plot!
1. He does have feelings

Chapter one

He has feelings.

"Will you shut up?" Zuko yelled as he spun around. Katara and Zuko were in _his_ quarters aboard _his_ ship. Katara had once again started talking. He hated it when she talked about why she was there.

"Why do you need me? I thought your mission was and is to get Aang? Not that I believe in your mission." Katara said shaking her head at him.

_God is she beautiful when she argues. The way her hair swings and the way her face contorts with every word and __emotion__. She is the sexiest woman that I have ever seen. She is a goddess sent from the heavens. _Zuko thought as she rambled on. He captured her for two reasons 1 she was a direct link to the Avatar and 2 he was going to make her the Fire Queen after he made it back to the fire kingdom. _The way she bends is so grace full. Her fighting is fierce and unforgiving, _He secretively loved when they dueled.

"Katara do you ever stop talking? I mean can you just shut up for the rest of the night? I need to finish this and then I really want to get to bed." Zuko said turning back to his desk. He actually liked when Katara talked to him but for arguments sake he had to ask her to shut up.

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP!" She yelled back fists clenched. "I can talk all I want! If you don't like how much I talk you should throw me in the brig! It's not like you care about me. All you want is Aang." The only reason she argued like this because it made Zuko actually talk to her. She loved his voice. It was hard to not hear it for weeks at a time. He also was a great bender. The way he moved was so awesome. He was quite and strong, that is what Katara really loved.

That was it Zuko couldn't take it anymore, He strode over to her and kissed her. Katara was shocked. She pushed away and they looked at each other for a minute. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

Zuko pushed her up against the nearest wall, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her pretty close. He didn't want her to run away.

They couldn't get enough of each other.

Pretty soon his hands were running up and down her sides and back. They were slowly making their way to his bed. They slept in the same room but Katara slept on a small bed on the other side of the room. It was for safety purposes. He told his men that it was so he could make sure she didn't escape. It was actually because he liked watching her sleep.

Zuko very slowly and cautiously started undoing her robe. After he was sure Katara wasn't going to fight against him he took off one of her manly layers of bindings.

"Wait" She whispered in his ear. Then she started to remove his armor. Zuko understood and helped her with the many laces.

After they got it off the very unceremoniously dropped it on the ground. Zuko gently pushed her onto the bed. They took each other's clothes off one piece at a time.

After he had gotten her breast bindings off he kissed her neck and then her breast bone then moved to her right breast and started sucking on it very lightly. Katara could not believe the pleasure she was feeling. It was unbelievable. She did not know that it was humanly possible to feel that good. While he was giving her breasts some very nice attention she moved her legs up so that her toes caught the edge of his waistband of his pants and pushed them down. He momentarily stopped his sucking and through them to the floor.

Zuko went up and kissed her neck hungrily, "This is the real reason why I wanted you." He whispered in her ear. He slowly put his face over hers, "Katara you are the most amazing person that has ever graced my presence. I love everything about you the way you fight, your loyalty, bravery, your hair." Katara laid their surprised at what he was saying. He actually had feeling and was talking about them!

"I love you Katara. You are the only person that I have ever loved." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too Zuko. The way you fire bend is amazing, I love the way you move. It's just so, so awesome." Katara kissed him long and hard. That wasn't the only thing hard. Katara could feel his manhood against her leg. It had steadily gotten harder, but now it was so hard it started sticking up towards a very special place on a girl.

"Katara since we both love each other and we are already this far will you please let me take you?" Zuko pleaded.

Katara kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Of course what are you waiting for?"

Zuko very carefully positioned himself above Katara. He slowly slid himself into her. Katara gasped when he broke past her barrier. He stopped when he heard that. He bent down low and slipped his arms around her and held her close, "I am trying not to hurt you. I'll go slowly." Katara nodded. He kissed her neck softly most the time he was taking her.

Zuko very slowly slipped half of him inside of her and then stopped again. Katara's nails were cutting into him but he didn't care. Neither did Katara because she knew this is the man she wanted to take her.

He then slid the rest of the way into her. She started to scream but Zuko put his mouth over hers absorbing the scream. After he had gotten in there he let himself go. Katara moaned as she felt the spilling of him in her. It was amazing like nothing she had ever felt or imagined. Zuko so lost in pleasure started pulling out of her and then thrusting back in.

Katara let out a small gasp she already hurt, but she knew this was very special for both of them. She oddly did like him doing that though. It was a good pain and she knew it was giving him great pleasure. _He __needs__ the __escape;__ the pressure that he must carry is surreal._Katara thought.

Zuko gave one last hard thrust and then came all the way out and collapsed beside her.

Katara leaned over and kissed him hard, "That was amazing it was like nothing I've ever felt or done before."

Zuko responded by dragging her very close to him and kissing her very hard. "We should do this more often."

Katara gave a small smile, "Maybe the sex, but the whole you being in me part maybe not so often."

"Why? Does it hurt that bad?" Zuko asked in a concerned tone.

"It's worth it. If it gives you pleasure it gives me pleasure. But I would like to keep it to a minimum."

Zuko kissed her and said, "Whatever you say my queen."

Katara smiled at him the put her head against his chest, and relaxed.

* * *

Okay so this is my first lemon fic. Do ya like? I didn't really explain why and how he got her so if I get enough people asking me I will write an epilogue.

I also write under another username. This one will be for my lemon fics. So if I'm delayed in writing that's why.

And I'm not sure if I should make this a one shot or not. I have more planned but will it take away from this? Let me know if I should add the rest of the chapters.

Mar-Mar (its pronounced mare-mare)


	2. Cold Mornings

Hey all you wonderful people! Thanks for all those who reviewed. I love you all 3 Reviews do wonders for my ego!

This is dedicated to my unbiological sister Nicole. She is the best person in the world! (More like the top ten.)

You may read now

Katara woke up shivering; she turned over to find the other half of the bed empty. She quickly shot up and looked around, she found Zuko meditating. Katara saw that and just rolled over bringing the blankets closer to her. She knew better than to disturb him while he was meditating. She smiled; he was wearing just a pair of draw string pants. _He is so handsome._ Katara though.

Zuko had been trying to meditate, sadly he was failing miserably.

Then he heads Katara wake up, he figured she was cold. It did get pretty cold in there. He got up and crawled back into bed with her. She was shivering quit badly, he pulled her as close as possible.

"Why is it so cold?" Katara asked between chattering teeth.

Zuko put his face at the base of her neck and gently blew warm air on her. "I'm sorry. Are you warming up now?"

She rolled over and faced him, "Mmhhmm." She said placing her head on his very naked chest.

He buried his face in her hair and held her for close to another hour.

A little while later Katara raised her head up and looked down at him and smiled.

He looked up at her and smiled back. It was a true smile. God she loved when he truly smiled.

"I liked last night." Katara said settling herself on him again.

He kissed the top of her head and replied, "I did too. It was the best night of my life."

"Mine too." she mumbled back.

Zuko wanted to stay like that forever but he knew if he didn't get up soon his men would start coming down and knocking on the door.

"We need to get up." Zuko said wiggling out from under her.

"Why?" she said disappointed. Katara wanted to stay like that for a little while longer.

He knelt down next to the bed and looked at her, "Because if I don't get up my men will start pounding on the door. And because we both need to get ready for the day." He said then kissed her.

"Can we take a quick shower Zuko?" Katara asked, "I mean it would give us more time and we both should probably bath before we face your troops."

Zuko cocked his head half an inch to the right and gave a half smile. He did want to see her naked some more.

He stood up and lay down next to her, "Promise you won't try anything." He said sternly looking her in the eyes.

Katara gave a small smile, "You think after last night I would try and hurt you? I liked last night and I want more of it."

Zuko leaned down and kissed her, "I love you." He began to pull away but she pulled him back and kissed him like it was there last kiss, "I love you just as much."

Zuko rolled off of the bed and then picked her up like a mother does a small child. Katara was a bit alarmed at first, "Zuko what are you doing?"

"We are going to make love in the shower." He said grinning and then kissed her again.

They got into the shower and Zuko heated the water with his bending.

Katara loved the feeling of the water over her body. She stood under the water turning and turning. Zuko just smiled at her. He had deprived her of water for way to long.

He would only give her small amounts at a time; he figured she was safer that way.

After she had had her little bit up reuniting she motioned Zuko to take his pants off. He obediently did so. Katara held out her hand and Zuko took it and joined her in the shower.

The moment he was in the shower kissed him long and very hard. He placed his hands on her hips and she snaked her arms around his neck.

When they both came up to breath she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for this." Katara then kissed his scarred eye several times.

Zuko was scared at first she was thanking him but for what?

"For what?"

"You are giving me a break from running, hiding, and protecting Aang. Since I'm with you I don't have to do any of that." She bantered. "But in a way I'm also protecting him."

"You are confusing. You know that?" Zuko observed and stated.

Katara grinned and kissed him, "You're not any better."

Zuko had enough talk he took the bar of soap and started rubbing it on her. She squirmed and giggled, Zuko for the first time since he was a child laughed.

Katara froze at that, "You just laughed!"

"I know. Is that bad?" He panicked.

"I love it." Katara kissed him, "You should laugh more often." Zuko smiled and kissed her neck. He had figured out that at a certain spot on her neck if he kissed it she would make the best noises.

I t was her turn to take the soap and rub it sound his perfectly cut muscles. He loved the feeling of her on him and touching every inch. It was heaven on earth for both of them.

They very slowly got out of the shower. Katara bent the water off of them. And they each got dressed with the others help, even though they didn't need it. It was just for pleasure. ( mischeviouse smile.)

Zuko reported to the bridge as soon as he was dressed, he left Katara in his quarters reading.

"Captain what is our course?" Zuko asked.

"Due East."

"Keep it there."

"Yes sir." The captain saluted.

Zuko went and found Iroh next so that he could get some practice in before the afternoon meal. That meal would be one course, Katara. (I don't mean it in a canabalisctic way.)

He found Iroh out on the deck.

Zuko approached as quietly as he could, unfortunately he was unsuccessful.

"So nephew how was your night? I heard it was a late one." He turned and faced him.

"What I did is my business." Responded bitterly

"Not if it included a certain water bender prisoner." Iroh said calmly.

"That is none of your concern. We did what we saw fit. And if you mention it again I will personally dump all your tea overboard." Zuko spat.

"Just don't make it obvious to the entire crew. You're lucky it was me who understood what the soldiers reported to me. They thought you were killing each other."

"Let's just get working. And I don't want any more guards stationed at my door."

"Be careful." Iroh stated taking a firebending stance.

Zuko went as quickly as he could back to his quarters after he had fulfilled his morning duties.

When he walked in Katara was lying on the bed with a book. She lowered it when she saw him and smiled.

He practically ran over to her and kissed her. Her lips were hard at first but then they melted in to his.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I needed that." He said trying to kiss her again.

"Why?" She asked putting a hand on his chest to stop him coming closer.

Zuko didn't want to answer that question, "Just because."

"It's because the crew knows isn't it?"

"Yes and no. Uncle knows for sure."

Katara flopped back on the bed, "Wonderful."

"Don't worry he said he wouldn't tell. He said just be careful."

"That's good, he approves."

"Will you just kiss me?" Katara smiled and kissed him.

They had very quick sex just enough to hold them over until the night when they could go all out.

So what do ya think? I know it doesn't have that much sex and that it could be rated T but I just wanted Iroh finding out to be the major point.

I have more to follow. (It's only because they weren't careful. Sly smile and popping of eyebrows.)

REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Gone

Chapter 3

Gone

Katara and Zuko could not get enough of each other! All they did from after dinner to dawn was have sex. They would whisper the dirtiest things to each other. They would do it in every section of his quarters, and the bathroom. Zuko found that if they started in the water Katara was better in the bed. ;)

But Zuko mad a vital error, he had kept Katara below deck for so long that she lost track of the moons cycle.

--------------

Katara woke up suddenly feeling noxious she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the head.

Zuko was woken by Katara's sudden movement; he had been holding her while they slept. He followed her into the bathroom, "Katara what's wrong?" Zuko stated concerned.

Katara removed her head from the toilet seat and sat against the wall, "I don't know my stomach is just-" She didn't get to finish because the next round of nausea hit.

Zuko went over to her sat down and started to gently rub her back. "What do you think is wrong, baby?"

Katara slowly sat next to Zuko and then bent some water from the pitcher and washed her hands and mouth. "I don't know it might be the food. You do not eat a balanced diet. I ate better when I was with-" She once again couldn't finish that sentence but this time for a different reason, she missed her family. She hadn't seen them in two months.

"I know. I wish I could take you back to them but I have no idea where there at." Zuko said hugging Katara.

"You probably think I'm a huge baby for crying." Katara sniffled.

Zuko brought her face to his, "Everybody cries. You are no exception, you are away from your family, you miss and you're scared for them." He kissed her lips lightly.

Katara looked him in the eyes, "Do you miss your family?"

"Uncle is my family; he is here with me so there is no one to miss." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Katara cleaned herself up and Zuko went on with his duties about the ship.

Every morning for the next three days Katara was sick but it went away after a few hours. On the third day of sickness Katara preformed some tests on herself. She in essence did a self diagnosis, but just to make sure she had Zuko bring her the star charts from the last two weeks.

"How are the stars going to help you?" Zuko asked from the bed.

Katara looked up irritated at him from the desk, "I'm a water bender remember? The night guides us like the day does for you. I'm trying to see if they are holding the secrets of why I'm so sick in the morning."

"Can't you do that tomorrow? Please come to bed." Zuko pleaded.

Katara rolled her eyes and began to get up but stopped, "What if I don't want to?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Zuko gave her a 'if you don't I'm going to be mad because I'm going to have to get up and get you' look.

Katara just sat there with a smile on her face she liked torturing him like that.

"Please?"

"You have no idea how much fun this is." Katara teased.

"This is so not fun." Zuko said getting out of bed and practically running to Katara.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked alarmed as he came towards her.

Zuko picked her up and twirled her around. "Zuko put me down! What are you doing?" Katara squealed.

"I'm taking you to bed." He said dropping her on the bed and nuzzling her neck.

After they were through and falling asleep Zuko asked, "Did you find anything on the star charts?"

"I'm not sure."Katara said. It was a lie; they had given her the answer. She was plotting her escape that very minute. She was allowed to leave Zuko's quarters now and she was going to use that to her advantage. She also learned from listening to the guards outside her door that Appa had been spotted not too far away. She knew exactly where they were. How she did she had no idea but her plan was made and to was her mind.

Zuko

He woke up around three in the morning to and empty bed. He looked around to see if Katara had gone back to the charts, she wasn't there neither where the charts. _That's weird_. Zuko thought. He got on his clothes and went to the bridge to see if she was there.

Zuko got up there and she wasn't. He woke up his crew and had them search the entire ship for her.

Zuko went back to his quarters and looked around the room something on the desk caught his eye on the desk. He walked over and picked up a scroll of paper with a blue ribbon around it, he united the ribbon and unrolled the scroll it read:

_Zuko my love,_

_I have enjoyed my stay with you but you and I __both__ know that I could never stay on __this __ship._

_I have a family that needs me._

_I want to be with you and one day I'm sure we will be together._

_But for now __we are considered enemies and we will be that until Aang defeats your father._

_We will be together someday__ always remember that_

_I love you never forget that._

_Always keep your door unlocked._

_With all my love,_

_Katara _

Zuko was thoroughly confused by now and deeply hurt. Why was she doing this? What had he done wrong? Then it hit him, she right she had a family, their nations were enemies, and she needed to help raise the air bender.

But what had she meant by 'Always keep your door unlocked' that really is what was puzzling him. Did she have some plan to have him killed, hurt, or was it something else?


	4. Running

Thank God that the Giants won!!!

(I'm a Steelers fan. Anybody but New England could have won.)

Running

She had woken in the middle off the night from a dream that told her she needed to go back to Aang and Sokka for a while and help finish the war and Aang's training. She, after all, was a water bending master and Aang's teacher.

Katara had slipped off the ship easily. It wasn't too hard because most off the guards were asleep and the ones at the door to Zuko's room weren't even there. Lucky her. She went down the drawbridge and hid behind some barrels as the harbor patrol went past. _This is so not my thing; it should be left for the blue sprit._

They passed and Katara ran as fast as she could. She wasn't used to running like this and because of her new condition – she knew she shouldn't go too hard for too long.

She slipped off the docks and into the forest; it wasn't too hard after she passed the guards. Katara ran to a small stream and sat down and took a long cool drink.

After she was done she looked up at the stars. They were so much brighter in the earth kingdom than in her water tribe. She knew she could only appreciate them for a minute because she knew Zuko would be after her in a minute. Or would he be after her after she had left that note? Just to be safe she walked for the rest of the night.

At around day break she saw a clearing threw the trees. _I'll rest there for a while. Then I can go and look for Sokka and Aang._

But after Katara was at the edge of the clearing she started to hear voices and she saw the smoke from a fire. Making sure she was extra quiet, Katara crept up to the very edge and looked into the clearing. Sitting there in deep conversation were Sokka and Aang.

Katara could barely believe her luck! She couldn't believe how close she had actually been to her family. "SOKKA, AANG!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs. Aang and Sokka both shot up from their seats, Sokka grabbed his boomerang and Aang bent and orb of water from the water skins next to him. "Who's there?!" Sokka demanded.

Katara came out of the forest; she was at the opposite side of the small clearing as them. They all just stood and starred for a minute then Sokka and Aang dropped their weapons and stated running to Katara; Katara did the same. They met at about half way in the clearing.

They all hugged each other for what felt like hours but what actually was ten minutes. Then Sokka held his little sister at arm's length and then Katara realized he was crying, "Katara I can't believe we found you! We've been looking for months." And he again hugged her. They hugged and cried in each other's arms for a little while then Aang came over and added his tears to the crying fest.

"I'm the worst brother. I let my baby sister get kidnapped by the fire nation prince. And I couldn't find her for two months!" Sokka gurgled through his tears.

"And I'm the worst Avatar for not being able to stop him." Aang sobbed.

Katara wiped away some of their tears and said, "You are not the worst brother." She looked him in the eyes and held his cheek, "And you are not by any means the worst Avatar! I don't want either of you to think you failed me. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. After another crying fest Sokka asked, "If you're here Zuko can't be far, behind can he? We got to move."

Aang threw his hands up to get their attention and to keep Sokka from ranting, "Katara, how did you find us?"

"The crew members were talking about seeing Appa. I just figured where you where and you were close to where I figured. I only have less than half a day ahead of him. We should move."

She didn't want to tell them that he was nicer now that she had gotten to talk to him and that he was the father of her unborn child.

--------------------------------------------------

They quickly broke camp and packed up Appa. Aang took the reins and yelled, "Yip, Yip!"

Sokka held his little sister in his arms. They had missed each other so much. After Aang had gotten Appa on course he came back and sat with his friends.

"We were so worried about you Katara. We looked forever. We were talking about possible locations when _you _found us." Sokka said in a heavy voice. It was one of the few times that Katara had seen her brother cry.

"Yah since you weren't here Sokka had to cook and we both did the laundry. And let me tell you, you are a _way_ better cook and laundress." Aang said trying to lighten the situation. It was apparent that the boys didn't want to talk about where she had been. Or so she thought.

They traveled several hours in silence just holding onto each other. Every once in a while Sokka would kiss his sisters head and move her hair out of the way of her face but nothing else.

They stopped at about dusk to eat dinner and to rest for the night.

As Katara was getting food out of their packs Sokka came over with the wood to make a cooking fire. He set the wood up and then just stood there looking at his sister. She was too busy to notice this at first but then she did, "Sokka what's wrong?" She said with concern and sadness.

"You were with…" He didn't want to say it Katara could tell by the look on his face, "the fire nation. You were with Fire nation soldiers that probably haven't seen or touched a woman in…well forever." He sat down with his head in his hands.

Katara rushed to his side, she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Oh Sokka. I never really saw anybody but Zuko and his uncle. There was an occasional soldier that brought me a meal but that was it." She felt super guilty not telling him then about her being pregnant right then. But it could wait a while. He was obviously so pained by the thoughts of men dishonoring her. Or so she hoped she could wait a while. Just then Aang came back from getting water from a nearby stream. He gave Katara a comforting smile as she comforted Sokka.

A while later after they ate Katara bid her brother and friend good night. She after all hadn't slept very much the night before and she had done a lot of physical activity.

Katara didn't fall asleep immediately though her thoughts went back to Zuko. She was sure she did the right thing by leaving Zuko. Katara was planning on going back to him after the war was over. But she was just very mixed up inside.

--------------------------------------------------Katara thought that her morning sickness had gone away but she was sadly was wrong. The next morning around dawn, She had gotten used to waking at that hour seeing as she lived with fire benders for two months. If it were up to her she would sleep until noon or later and stay up late into the night.

Katara scrambled out of her sleeping bag and sprinted to the nearest bush, yet again she emptied her stomach this time onto a plant. Aang feeling the sudden motion of Katara's sprinting jumped out of his sleeping bag thinking they were being attacked. But then he saw it was Katara.

He walked over to her, "Are you ok Katara?" He placed an unsure hand on her back, "Can I get you anything?"

Katara stood up and walked to a nearby log, "Just some water Aang. That would be great if you could." She gave him a weak smile. He gave her a weak one back. Aang walked over to Appa's saddle and got some water skins. While walking past he woke Sokka. "Wah ue doin up Aauunnnggg?" Sokka asked half conscious.

Aang stopped and answered, "Katara's sick I'm getting her some water." That woke Sokka up. "What do you mean 'sick'?"

Aang just stood there and scratched his bald head with his lips mixed up in confusion, "I don't know just 'sick' she wants some water so I'm getting her some."

They both walked to where Katara was hanging her head between her legs trying to breathe easier.

"Here Katara." Aang handed her a water skin, "Are you going to heal yourself?"

Katara just froze up at that comment. There was no way _to _heal herself. She careful spoke the next few sentences. She looked up at her brother, the brother that tried his best to protect her on their journey and the brother that she loved so very much no matter how much of a jerk he could be. Then she shifted her eyes to Aang. He was in love with her, she had known that for a long time and he would be heartbroken at what she was about to tell them.

"I can't heal myself." She replied in a small voice. The boys looked at her confused. "Why don't you both sit down while I tell you this?" She took their faces in her hands like a mother does to her children. "I know you both see Zuko as a monster and the enemy, but I got to really know him when I was on the ship."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Sokka nearly screamed. "You're telling me you talked to him and you want us to change our minds about him?" He bellowed.

"I'm telling you to listen to me."Katara stated with an aura of command. "We had very little to do but talk so that's what we did." She looked at Aang. "He told me he only wants you so he can live his dream of running the Fire Nation. He doesn't want to hurt you. He just needs you."

"What does this gave to do with you being sick?" Aang asked confused.

"Well we did argue a lot in the two months that I was there. And one night I started yelling at him about not having feelings and being heartless." She shifted her eyes to the tree's behind the boys indulged in the memory she was about to share with them. "He stormed over to me and kissed me."

Sokka looked as if he was gonna barf, and poor Aang just looked confused. She continued not caring about then at the moment. "It was like best kiss I've ever gotten. He said some stuff I said some stuff we ended up in bed." She paused for emphasis and to reminisce, "And I'm pregnant. That's why I can't heal myself."

She was right Aang was absolutely heartbroken at what he had just heard.

"You're carrying the Fire Nation Princes' baby?!" Sokka stated in disbelief, "I can't believe it! My pure angel baby sister is having a baby out of wedlock and it can't even to be to a descent man! It has to belong to the Fire Nation!" He threw his hands up in disbelief, anger and agony.

"Yes Sokka I'm carrying Zuko's baby. And when you get to know him like I do you will realize what a great man he actually is. He doesn't want to fight this war. Zuko wants' to end it as soon as possible." She looked at her brother with a hard face, "And we love each other. And will you please just shut up and leave me alone!? I don't need you to make me feel worse than I already am. You have no idea what it's like to carry a baby! It's NOT easy!" She screamed the last few sentences. Aang snuck away while Katara was screaming at her brother. He went and sat at the bank of the stream near them.

He sat there thinking to himself, _why would Katara let him touch her? Did he hurt her? Did she struggle against him? D__oes __she actually love Zuko more than she does me? I should have fought harder to get her__ back__ and I should have fought harder when they__ took her. I'm a failure as an A__vatar if I can't even protect my family__ how will I save the world?_He could hear Katara and Sokka screaming at each other. He had expected their reunion to be happy not at all like this. "Avatar Roku can you please help me?!" Aang yelled to the sky. After that he went and meditated. He needed to make sense of all this.

------------------------------------------------

Okay there it is finally! I'm so sorry for not updating I've just been super busy with high school. And I've been helping out a lot of other authors. (If you read The Twilight series I recommend Vampire Kisses. I'm the beta reader for that and in the Japanese version I'm a character.) Also whenever someone reviews I go to their profile and see if they have any storied worth reading and I bookmark them and read them. My list is down to like 4 more stories so I can start updating all my stories sooner.

Now review!!!


	5. Booms and Dates

Something was wrong, that was evident to Zuko. The ship was quiet; usually it was loud with all the soldiers' skuttlebutting. But not tonight; it was eerily silent. _Where have they all gone? _Zuko wondered. He was up at the bridge now, and then he saw it— the pirate's mutant parrot. Zuko ran like hell to get off that ship, but he was a little slow…BANG! Was the sound that he was hoping to avoid. He didn't.

He dove into the water just as the ship exploded. The explosion started on the first deck and worked its way down the ship, causing the ship to explode level by level. Debris dropped into the water after him. Zuko swam as far down as he could, then in the opposite shore. He finally made it.

Zuko was exhausted by the time he climbed out of the water and onto dry land. He steamed himself dry and then went to sleep beneath a tree. In the morning he would find his uncle and those bastard pirates.

Zuko woke late the next morning, it was the first time he had ever slept past sunrise. Well that wasn't all true, he had slept until midmorning once with Katara. Katara…The word seemed to distant. He started to ache, he loved her so much and then she left him. He had accepted it for the last few months but now it hit home. He had nothing in this world left. Dear Agni did he wished she would come back. It had been 5 months but it seemed like an eternity for him.

Not a day passed that he didn't miss her but he knew it would only be a little while until the war was over and then they could be together once again. He would make her his fire lady as soon as humanly possible and he would make treaties with the water tribe and the earth kingdom. He would make sure all prisoners were released and returned to their homes. And every fire nation citizen would return to fire nation soil and he would force ways to go back as they were before the war and life would be good. It was going to be difficult but he was willing to do it all. And the best thought was Katara would be at his side.

Those are the thoughts that gave him strength to get up and go into town. Once there he looked around for some member of his crew and most importantly his uncle. He thought the bars and tea shops would be best for looking. After he searched all the bars he only found two soldiers and they were so drunk they had passed out. He was at his second to last tea house when he walked in and there was his uncle crying.

"Uncle! I found you!" Zuko cried out.

Iroh looked up and saw what he thought was a ghost at first, "Zuko? Is that really you?"

"Yes uncle." Zuko came and sat next to uncle giving him and awkward hug. They hugged and Iroh cried.

------------------------------------------------------

Several months later in Ba Sing Say

Zuko and his uncle had gone through a lot before they reached the gates of Ba Sing Say. It was a long sad road. Zuko could not stop thinking of Katara. Why was his heart treating him like this? He was going to see her again. He hated seeing water and anything blue; it all made him think of her. Every once in a while he would hear a rumor of where the avatar was but nothing important enough to pay much attention to.

And now they were finally there. It was huge! The wall was as high as one hundred men, or at least two fire nation palaces.

Zuko and Iroh slipped in like just a couple of refuges. It was perfect. Once in Iroh found them jobs and an apartment in a nicer part of the outer ring. Sadly the job was a tea server. Of course Zuko hated working there but it kept his mind off Katara. He was always busy, serving or washing. He didn't brew the tea for fear of crushing the pots and lighting all the herbs on fire. He didn't have the patience for all the careful and proper measurements.

And one day a girl about his age walked in and ordered a cup of tea. She's beautiful, Zuko thought. He mentally slapped himself, he had a girl. She may not be with him right now but he had one and he wasn't looking for one. But she was pretty, very pretty not as good looking as Katara though.

"Can I get you something?" Zuko asked as he did for every patron, he was trying to not sound interested in her; he was doing a good job at it.

"I'll have the house special and a dingle berry muffin." She smiled sweetly. It was the kind of smile you give to someone you're attracted to.

Zuko couldn't help but give her a small smile, his boss was watching and Zuko had the feeling uncle Iroh was too. He walked off and a few minutes later came back with the order. She flirted with him some but not too much because Zuko said he had to cater to the other people in the shop.

After that she came into the shop EVERY day, she would always do the same thing; order a cup of tea and a muffin. She did change the tea and muffin though. But she always flirted with Zuko. It was starting to get on his nerves. It was getting on his nerves because he was sure he was starting to like her. That was bad, he LOVED Katara not this girl Song.

But then one day she asked him out. Zuko was in such shock that he couldn't talk all he could do was bug his eyes out. Iroh saw this and accepted for him. Iroh then made the arrangements then guided Zuko away.

Once they were in the back room Zuko found his voice, "Uncle why did you do that?! I can't go out with her!"

"Yes you can. You are a very eligible young man. You're handsome, young, and you have a job. I'm surprised more girls aren't after you. You will go and have a good time." He said in his kindest voice, laying an arm on his nephew.

Zuko just stood there with huge eyes, he was taken. But there was no point in fighting with his uncle.

------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day Zuko couldn't concentrate. Eventually his shift ended, but that gave him no relief; his date was about to start. He decided he was going to have a good time. He hadn't seen Katara in six months and he could use a night out.

He didn't think of Katara once on the entire date. Song did most of the talking but every once in a while he would talk with her. He was just a man of a few words.

Song took him to a small fountain at the end of their date. She was a bit disappointed because the candles around it weren't lit.

Zuko hated to see people in pain so he told her to hide her eyes. Then he perfectly executed small flames and lit all the candles, about two dozen total.

"Open your eyes." Zuko said in his same monotone voice as always.

"Oh! It's beautiful! How did you do it?" She was acting like a small child on their birthday.

Other words were exchanged before she said she had something for him. He was curious and he got close to her, she kissed him.

She was the third girl to kiss him, but not the best; Katara was the best kisser. Zuko was so shocked that he told her he needed to leave after they broke apart.

After Zuko got home uncle Iroh asked how it was and he said it was fun and that he had a great time. Which was all true. But as he was falling asleep he couldn't but help feeling a little guilty. Katara was somewhere with her idiot brother and the avatar. They were either flying or sleeping on the ground right now. She was most likely cooking or sewing for them, and what was he doing? Going out on a date! Was that considered cheating? He finally decided not and that whatever happened Katara was who his heart belonged to.

Okay so how was that? The next part is going to be from Katara and what they are doing at the same time as this is taking place. I will have it up soon so they seem like one chapter. It would be too much to be in one, and too confusing if I kept switching. Or at least that's what I think, I hate switching like that. And I did my best to remember the episodes that the basic plot lines took place. But sorry if stuff is wrong.

NOW YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Nile

You all can hate me for not updating in forever. I only have a semi excuse and that is Crew. We have been training really hard. It paid off on Saturday where we won 1st place. So yah please read and review. And after this chapter is when Zuko will come back. The faster you review and the more you do it the sooner you get more!

This is dedicated to all of my previous reviewers!

--

After several days Sokka got used to the fact that his sister, his poor innocent baby sister, was pregnant. He was actually kind of excited to have a little person around, someone to teach everything he knows to.

Katara was still getting used to that fact. She really didn't want to be pregnant yet. She was only 16 and on a mission to save the world. Katara didn't have time to raise a child properly, or the means to do it. She wanted to be married and have a home set up before she wanted a baby. But fate would have none of that.

Katara and Zuko had no right to bring a baby into this war torn world, especially now when they were within reach of ending everything. This placed them back so far.

They traveled for four months before they stopped at a village. Aang got a coupon for an earth bending lesson.

While at the school Aang was told about Earth Mania. Sokka naturally wanted to go; Katara on the other hand didn't want anything to do with it. She only agreed to go because of Aang's nagging that he could get a teacher there.

_(Go watch episode and find out how they got Toph. I'm not talented enough to write out the entire episode.)_

"Aang, Sokka," Katara sighed, "and Toph. I think we need to consider staying in one place until the baby is born. I just can't travel like this anymore. I want to, but I can't."

The entire little group sat in silence for a minute. They all knew deep down that Katara was getting very big and that she needed help with raising Aang and Sokka and a little bit of Toph. Sokka and Aang pretty much still acted like kids. She needed a break from raising them.

"But what about Aang's training? I mean we need to finish his training." Sokka asked hesitantly. Katara had thought about that. "I've made arrangements with the inn keeper, Madam Pam, here. She will let me stay as long as I need to. All I have to do is work until I can't anymore." She saw Sokka's eyebrows go up, "Sokka don't worry what I mean is until the baby is too big in my belly."

Sokka exhaled slowly, "We're staying too. I can't leave you alone here Katara."



"But Sokka-."

"No Katara, Sokka's right we can't leave you here with a baby on the way." Toph spoke up.

Katara smiled at that. Katara and Toph had had a sticky beginning, and she was glad to hear she wanted to stay. It meant a lot to hear it from Toph. Katara didn't know how to respond, so she started to cry.

"Umm…sugar queen are you crying?" Toph asked hesitant.

"I'm sorry Toph; it's just the hormones." Katara whispered wiping away tears.

--

Katara was content working for Madam Pam, but she missed traveling. Aang and Toph would leave the great gate everyday then return before dusk. Sokka had gotten a job with a butcher. Sokka loved the job. He got all the meat he wanted. Well, actually he would get all the meat that was left over at the end of the week.

Between Sokka and Katara they made enough money to save for supplies they would need to travel to the fire nation.

But every time Katara thought of the fire nation she thought of Zuko. She wondered where he was every minute of every day. She wished more than anything that they could be together, seeing as he might never see their child. Katara tried not to think of that. Hadn't promised, though, that he would find her once this mess was cleaned up? He did one day when they were laying together. I have it written in my first draft but I think I may have deleted it in my final copy For now she would work and then have their baby and try and get this war over with.

--

_The Birth_

Madam Pam told Katara she had to stop working at 8 and half months. She was such a caring woman. Katara and her had grown quite close in that last few months.

The inn had a small garden and Katara often sat there to relax. When Aang was taking a break from training he would join her, and they would play cards or just relax and talk. And they that's what they were doing one particular night at around dusk.

"How are the new moves coming? You looked pretty good to me out there." Katara said sweetly as she sipped mangonade and rubbed her huge stomach.



"Ummmm…." Aang hesitated, "Yeah I guess Toph has really gotten on me. We've been doing a lot of new moves. I've also been using different types of earth. I may even be able to start metal bending next week Toph says." He perked up a bit as the words rolled off his tongue.

"I wish we could continue your water bending but this," Katara rubbed her belly, "Is sadly in the wa-" Katara clenched her stomach, her drink spilled all over the patio and Aang ran to her side, "KATARA! WHAT'S WRONG?! MADAM PAM!" Aang screamed at the top of his little lungs."

Katara looked up at him, "Get Madam Pam, the baby's coming" Aang ran off to get her and was back with Pam in less than five minutes. Sokka and Toph followed right behind them at their heels.

"Sokka can you carry her to my room? We need to get her inside." Sokka gingerly picked up his sister under her knees and around her back while Aang grabbed her on the other side. Katara was breathing deeply and trying to stay calm. She had delivered several babies back in the South Pole with her grandmother.

--

_**Six hours later**_

Madam Pam and another woman named Marina where with Katara during her labor. The rest of the Gaang waited outside restlessly. Eventually after four hours Toph got so annoyed with the wait that she made Aang go with her to their practice field and throw some dirt around.

After that got boring they went back to their "home."

"This little pooper needs to be born! I can't take anymore waiting. Everyone's hearts are going crazy!" Toph threw up her arms in defeat.

Sokka mumbled in agreement. He kept carving his little wooden creature, though. It was hard to hear his sister's cries and not be able to help.

It was around three in the morning that they all heard a final scream from Katara then a good healthy infant cry.

Aang whistled, and Toph and Sokka cheered at the sound of the baby. They were all waiting in anticipation. Then, a few minutes later, Marina came out and told them that the baby was a boy.

"I'm an uncle. I'M AN UNCLE!!" Sokka was dumbstruck at first; then he wrapped his arms around Marina and started to dance with her. She was shocked at first but then started dancing with him. She was a shy girl, but she had been looking at Sokka for a while know.

"I can't believe it! This is going to be great! I can teach whatever element he is going to have!" Aang then grabbed Toph and started to swing her around.



They danced and cheered and hugged each other so many times. Then Madam Pam came out looking very weary, "Sokka if you want you can go see her. She wants you." She directed at Sokka, "Then you two can go in after he's done. Don't stay to long; she is very tired. But she did a good job."

Sokka nodded and went in to the room. Katara lay on the mattress hot and sweaty but looking so happy; she held in her arms a small bundle. She looked up as Sokka came in and smiled. "Come look, Sokka."

He was unable to move from his location just inside the door. He just looked at his no longer baby sister with tears in his eyes. Sokka very slowly made his way over to her. Katara adjusted her arms so he could see his nephew. Sokka was awed.

The baby had a small tuft of black hair and looked a little like his mother and sadly (from Sokka's view) a lot like his father, Zuko.

Sokka looked at his sister, "He's perfect. I can't wait until I can start training him. I'm going to teach him everything I know! I'll teach him to fight and cook and get girls. Oh this is going to be perfect!"

"Whoa Sokka slowed down! I only gave birth to him an hour ago! And plus you're going to marry Suki after this war. I'm sure of it! And you really need to stay out of the kitchen." Katara laughed.

"Well I can still dream can't I? I mean who will teach him if I don't?" Sokka said shaking his head smugly.

Katara looked at her son sadly; she wanted him to know his real father. And she did wonder if she would ever manage to see him again. If this war would ever end and if she would be married to her love, if she would be really would become fire lady. Instead of voicing all this she simply said, "Want to help me name him?" Sokka smiled and replied, "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Katara wrinkled her brow, "I want something to do with the water tribe, but I think I owe his father something also." They all had agreed to not mention Zuko's name. When someone asked where or who her "husband" was she would just say he was away fighting in the army and she didn't want to say his name because it hurt not to see him. (Yeah I know it's corny, but go with it.)

"Ok then." Sokka said confused.

"I like Nile Lee." Katara said mater of factly.

Sokka smiled warmly and went to stand closer to his sister and nephew, "It's perfect for our newest member." They sat there staring at Nile for a while before Katara started to yawn, "I'm going to leave sis." He tuned to leave but then smacked himself in the head, "I forgot Toph and Aang wanted to see you! Should I send them in?"



Katara sighed, "Can you tell them I'll see them in the morning? And I'm sorry?"

Sokka smiled one last time and then left.

I know you all hate me for not updating in forever but I really kicked myself to finish this. Sorry!!


	7. In Ba Sing Se

Dedicated to my Spanish buddy Angelica!

Thanks so much!

Nile was close to a year old when the Gaang finally entered Ba Sing Say. Being who Aang was they were given a house in the inner most tier. They were given a royal tour but anytime they said anything about the war they were ignored or shushed.

Nile was an active little boy, always jumping off of stuff exploring where ever he could. Katara defiantly had aged a lot, she was a lot more mature and so was the rest of the gaang. He defiantly kept everybody busy. Sokka and Aang worked a lot on weaponry when they traveled. Aang also did a lot of training for his bending with Katara and Toph.

One particular day Katara was having a really bad day, and Nile was climbing on the couch and tried to grab a very beautiful vase. Katara heard it crash came out and saw Nile next to it and handed Nile to Aang and said, "HERE I NEED A BREAK NOW! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Slanted in Katara's mind.

_I just miss him so much. I wish he could see our son. It frustrates me so much that I have no idea where he is or how he is. I want him to see Nile grow up and help take care of him. I can't do it by myself anymore. There's a reason it takes two people. I wonder if he is even still searching for me or Aang for the matter._

While Katara thought she made her way in to the second ring. She thought maybe a cup of tea and a walk would make her feel better. The earth king had given them several hundred dollars to spend as they pleased and Katara always kept some with her just in case she saw something she need or liked.

_That's a cute little place I think I will get something to drink. _

Katara walked up the steps and looked inside. Katara saw someone that she hadn't seen in close to 2 years. There he was in an _apron!_

Zuko was serving tea to an elderly couple. Katara was frozen in place with her mouth open; arms stick straight at her sides, and eyes very wide.

_Oh spirits! ZUKO! Zuko is in Ba Sing Se! Here in the same city as I am! Serving tea! Oh spirits this can't be happening._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Zuko's POV

_I love and hate my uncle at the same time how is that possible? How can these old people drink so much? This is their fourth cup today! _

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Zuko asked politely but with just a hint of annoyance.

"We are good, aren't we my little Dovey?" The gentleman said sweetly looking into his wives eyes lovingly.

_I think I'm going to be sick. Oh Spirits I wish I could be this old with Katara. I miss her so much. I wonder if she is ok, if she even remembers me._

_I better go get another pot of tea for that soldier. He drinks like a drunk, but at least he's not using alcohol. _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Katara managed to somehow run to the side of the building gasping for breath.

"Zuko is here in Ba Sing Se working in a tea house. How is that possible? How!?" Katara said out loud hoping it would make sense then.

It didn't. Katara gathered herself and made her way to the back of the tea shop hopping that she would be able to get the attention of the brew master. Katara stepped over old boards and rubbish before she got to the back door which amounted to 3 scrapes and two bruises.

Katara peered in there was Uncle Iroh. Katara for the second time today lost all her breath.

But this time she decided to talk to him. Iroh was humming to himself while stirring various pots of tea. "Psssst. Uncle Iroh." Iroh looked up and around trying to locate the voice, "Over here, the back door." Katara whispered beckoning her hand. Iroh looked over and his eyes got very big. So big Katara thought his eyes would fall out. "Come here."

Iroh waddled over very slowly as if he didn't believe Katara was actually there. "Ms. Katara is that you?"

Katara smiled tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes Iroh it's me." They took the last few steps toward each other and hugged and cried.

"We must go tell Zuko you're here. He's missed you so very much." Iroh grabbed her wrist.

"No Iroh not yet." Katara panicked.

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"I want to let him know I'm here in another way. Not here in front of all these people."

"I understand. How about at your house?"

"Oh spirits no! Sokka and Aang would kill him before he made it up the sidewalk." Katara pondered it for a minute, "I will go to your apartment tonight at sundown. Where do you two live?"

"I certainly don't want Zuko killed;" Iroh chuckled, "I guess it would be ok if you came to our apartment. Its three blocks over closer to the wall. It's 8 stories and it's called the Tea Keepers Palace."

"One more thing, is it possible for you to go out for the night? So that Zuko and I can be alone and talk? I have so much to tell him. And I want to do it while we are alone. Is that possible?"

Iroh scratched his head in his usually fashion and then responded, "I guess if that's what you need. I would be happy to oblige."

"I promise I will get you a room. The earth king gives us bags of gold every week."

"I'll see you at sundown then right here at the back door. Zuko gets off in 2 hours so he will be home by sundown."

"Remember don't tell him anything, or make him suspicious."

"I won't. Now I better get back to the tea all the timers are going off." They quickly hugged and Katara ran off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_What am I going to wear? I better get some new clothes to see Zuko. How will I tell him about Nile? Will he still love me now that we haven't seen each other in so long? Stop it Katara you're panicking yourself!" _Katara panicked_._

Katara made her way back to the second tier so that she could go shopping for some new clothing. She hadn't really gotten anything new since Nile was born. Money was tight for a while before they got to Ba Sing Se and Katara had been busy doing stuff with the gaang and had not time to shop.

_I should get some new underwear in case we make it to the bed but I don't want to rush; a new dress for appearances sake. He hasn't seen me in a while and I better make a good appearance. _

Katara found a ladies store and bought some dark blue panties. She had given up her breast bindings after she had Nile because they were too hard to keep doing and undoing when she would feed him. Katara ended up with a blue corset and matching panties. They looked stunning on her. She made her way to the dress makers and bought a midnight blue dress with white silk lined sleeves and a low neck. She also splurged and bought a sapphire necklace with matching earrings.

Katara made her way back home. Before she got there she stopped at a very nice hotel and got a room for the night. She had calmed down enough to go back. Now nerves replaced anger, she was trying to hide it from Toph as best she could.

"Katara your home here take the snot blob." Toph said bending the earth under Nile and bringing him to Katara. Toph really did love Nile she was just being herself by saying that.

"Where have you been all afternoon? He would really like to eat. I tried to feed him but I'm not sure who was actually feeding who… Sokka went out to practice his sword fighting and Aang is trying to bend steam into animals. He's failing miserably. Why is your heart still so fast?" Toph spoke so fast Katara didn't think she even took a breath.

"I umm… went and got some tea. (A half truth), I got this new dress and some other clothes for me. It's disgraceful that we have all this money and we haven't really spent any of it. So I thought I would buy myself some stuff." Katara spoke smoothly picking Nile up. He was furiously rubbing his eyes Toph apparently didn't put him down for a nap.

"Sounds like fun. I hate shopping, I'm glad I didn't go. And I know I didn't put him down for a nap. We decided to play in the pond and chase the turtle ducks. I didn't have the heart to tell him we had to go to sleep."

Katara groaned and then started for Nile's room, "Thanks Toph I appreciate it. I just had a bad night and a worse morning."

After Nile was asleep Katara laid him in his crib. He was the perfect little boy, and Katara also knew a secret the others didn't, Nile was a fire bender. He was a smart little boy and he acted a lot like his father but he had his mother's brain. For that she was thankful. Katara stroked his head and whispered, "I'm going to see your daddy tonight, I hope he still loves me and I hope he will also love you." Katara kissed his little head and then went to find Sokka to tell him she was going out tonight.

"I'm just going out for the night I will be home before noon. We don't have anything to do but try and talk to the King and you and can handle that. I will feed Nile before I go and all you have to do is put him in bed. Aang and give him a bath, and you can help. Please? I need to get away! I will let you go tomorrow night. Please?! I need to and I'm going with or without your consent." Katara said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Fine go. But be careful. I don't even want to know who you're going to see." Sokka said dismissively waving a hand at her.

"Who said anything about meeting someone? Where did you get that idea?" Katara sounded defensively panicked.

"I know you. You deserve to meet someone. Just don't get pregnant this time. I'm only letting you go because I know you will even if I say no." Katara ran over and hugger her big brother, "I love you Sokka! I'll be back at noon and if I'm not send the hounds to find me. Oh and I don't always get pregnant!" Katara yelled rushing to the door.

She had already put on her undergarments and her dress. One last check in the front door mirror and Katara was ready to go see her love for the first time in a very long time.

Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I updated. I just got really sidetracked. Please review!


	8. Meeting Part 1

_A short flash back to Katara getting ready_

I had about an hour before I had to go and me Zuko. I took a warm bath to get rid of anything that was on me and so that I could add some oils that smelled like fire lilies to my hair and skin. I got out and drained away the water.

I took my time braiding my hair and getting dressed. Zuko loved my hair braided; he would very slowly pull it out and wind his fingers in it. I hadn't braided it nicely since Nile was born; I usually did it quickly because there were other things to be done.

I wasn't one for makeup but I put some cactus gloss on my lips so they would be soft and slightly pink. Gran gran told me once that men like soft lips; it had been a long time since I kissed a man so I wanted to be sure my lips hadn't changed. I put a pin in the back of my hair to hold the braid in place and I was done with my makeup and hair. I very slowly took the lingerie out of the bag that I had bought them in and placed them on my bed. I looked at them for a minute I loved the color and the texture of the material, silk, Zuko would love it. I put them on and tied the back with some assistance from a servant in the kitchen. I made her promise my family that she would mention nothing to them about my underwear, she agreed if I gave her the next day off. After that was done I slipped on my new dress the top was low enough it showed a good amount of skin but my corset wasn't visible.

I put on my earrings and necklace then, I loved the way I looked. I looked really good. I slipped into a pair of blue and white embroidered slippers that had come with my dress and I was done. The butterflies were starting to appear in my stomach.

I went to make sure Sokka was ok with keeping Nile. I found him sharpening his sword on the back porch while Nile played in the dirt with a stick. Wonderful a bath was in order for tonight. I walked over to him and told him what I was planning on doing. Sokka was a bit skeptical.

"I'm just going out for the night I will be home before noon. We don't have anything to do but try and talk to the King and you and can handle that if we actually get a meeting. I will feed Nile before I go and all you have to do is put him in bed. Aang can give him a bath, and you can help. Please? I need to get away! I will let you go tomorrow night. Please?! I need to and I'm going with or without your consent." Katara said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Fine go. But be careful. I don't even want to know who you're going to see." Sokka said dismissively waving a hand at her.

"Who said anything about meeting someone? Where did you get that idea?" Katara sounded defensively panicked.

"I know you. You deserve to meet someone. Just don't get pregnant this time. I'm only letting you go because I know you will even if I say no." Katara ran over and hugger her big brother, "I love you Sokka! I'll be back at noon and if I'm not send the hounds to find me. Oh and I don't always get pregnant!" I yelled rushing to the door. One last check in the front door mirror and I was ready to go see my love for the first time in a very long time.

There was a carriage out front as I had asked there to be. It was a very simple one like I had asked for. I didn't want to be too rich looking in the outermost circle. We reached the shop were Zuko and Iroh worked. That's when the butterflies really hit me. I hadn't seen Zuko in a year and a half, that's a long time. Iroh said he would be happy to see me but was that true? I hoped to the gods it was.

Hey Chico's. I've been a lazy ass I know I'm uber sorry! You can all thank _saymoney22_ for kicking me into shape. This is only the first part of this chapter there is much much much more to come! So please review and if you have any thoughts of where _you_ would like to see the story go let me know. I would like some ideas. Also if you read the series 1-800-where-r-you I have a story posted under my other name that is also very popular and similar to this one. Read it if you want, it's titled _Later._

~Flower213/mar-mar21~


End file.
